jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Stormcotter 55/Mroczny Stormcotter
To opowiadanie będzie trochę o mnie. Akcja dzieję się w Polsce,lecz ze smokami. O mnie Jestem Marcin,mam 13 lat,Kiedyś żyliśmy ze smokami w pokoju,lecz nadeszła 2 wojna światowa,a potem stan wojenny i większość smoków wigineła,przerzyły:Gromogrzmoty,Straszliwce,Ponocniki,parę Zembirogów i Gronkli,Zembacze,Wrzeńce i Zmiennoskrzydłe oraz Ognio glizdy i Tafumerangii,a Stormcottery tak jak Nocne Furie wygineły,przynajmniej tak myślałem do dnia w którym to się zaczeło. Rozdział 1 Wycieczka Szłem jak zawsze do szkoły.Jak zwykle z krzaków wyskoczyły 3 małe Gronkiele i mnie przewrociły.Tego dnia uczyliśmy się właśnie o nich.Gdy wróciłem do domu pokowalem się na wycieczkę nocną.Poszłem na PKS gdzie czekał autobus jadący do lasu.Całą drogę było dość spokojnie,tylko klasa 1 trochę rozrabiała.Gdy tylko autobus się zatrzymał rozeszliśmy się po lesie z latarkami.Nagle uslyszałem huk,alę to byla tylko moja młotrza siostra próbująca mnie przestraszyć.Potem pojawił się z nikąd pojawił się zmiennoskrzydły(tak jak to w ich naturze).Moja siostra odrazu uciekła gdy strzelił kwasem.Potem strzeliłjeszcze raz w moją stronę,zrobiłem unik i kwas przepalil drzewo.Prawie mnie przygniotło.Wpadłem do jakiejś jaskini.Zauwarzyłem że miala drógie wyjście. Rozdział 2 Po drugiej stronie Poszlem tym drugim tunelem.Po drugiej stronie była piękna kraina pełna żywych i wymarłych gatunków.Czy ja śnię-pomyślałem.Najdziwniejszy tam był zmieniający kolor hełm.Był akurat na mnie,więc go założyłem.Coś rykneło.Wszystkie smoki nagle uniekły.Pomyślałem,,Co moglo je przestraszyć?"Była tam nawet Czerwona Śmierć,i nawet ona uciekła.Ja też chciałem uciec,lecz wejście do jaskini nagle znikneło.Otkryłem,że za tym stał Zmiennoskrzydły ktory zaatakował mnie w lesie.Naskoczyl na mnie.Myślalem,że luż po mnie,lecz coś strzelilo ogiem w Zmiennoskrzydłego.Zobaczylem jego straszne czerwone ślepia w drzewach.Natychmiast uciekłem. Rozdział 3 Legenda mrocznego Stormcottera Wróciłem do autobusu.Odjechaliśmy.Wruciłem do domu.Następnego dnia mialem wolne,bo był weekend.Usiadłem do komputera.Włonczyłem internet.Zaczołem szukać czegoś o zmiennokolorowym hełmie.Okazało się że jest o nim legenda.Przeczytałem ją na głos. ,,Pewnego dnia 4000 lat temu narodzil się szaro-czarno-czerwony Stomcutter.Był mały lecz silny i mądry.Gdy dorósł opuśił stado Stormcotterów i polecial w podróż.Spotkal pewnego wikinga z zachodu.Wiking miał na imię Kai.Wiking Kai oswojił i wytresował smoka.Nazwał go Mroczna burza.Przeżyli niezwykłe przygody.Cóż,prawie wszystkie przeżyli.Zgineli pewnej mglistej nocy.Polecieli na rodzinną wyspę Mrocznej burzy.Jednak reszta Stormcutterów znienawidziła Mroczną burzę,za to,że żyje z człowiekiem.Zaatakowano ich.Kai zginoł.Mroczna burza odlecial za swoim zmarłym toważyszem.Na spokojnej wyspie(nazwa)znalazł maga.Mag znał smoczy,wię wiedział o co poprosił smok.Przekrzkałcił smoka w pył.smok wszedł do hełmu zmarłego Kaia.Hełm i Kai zamiecili się w pył i znikneli.Mimo,że smok był mroczny,jego serce było pełne dobra,więc pyl był kolorowy.Co 1000 lat znajduje się człowiek znajdujący hełm.Gdy hełm zostanie użyty Mroczna burza się odrodzi,a człowiek ktory znalazł hełm został wybrany na następcą Kaia i zostanie nowym panem i przyjacielem smoka." Więc Jestem następcą Kaia,dla tego ja znalazłem hełm,a ten smok którego zobaczyłem na drogiej stronie był Mroczną burzą-pomyślałem. Rozdział 4 Oswojenie i tresura Następnego dnia(w niedzięlę)opowiedziałem wszystko rodzicą i mojej siostrze.Zawieżli mnie do tamtego lasu.Znależliśmy tamtą smoczą krainę.Znów było tam spokojnie,do poki nie włożylem hełmu.Znowu wszystkie smoki uciekły.A on spowrotem się zjawił.Ale tym razem zeskoczył z drzewa.Wyglądał jak zwykły Stormcotter lecz pod szczęką mial czerwony pas,czerwone mial też rogi i czuprynę,skrzydła szare,a ciało czarne.Zrobilem to co pisali w książkach.Kazełem rodzinie się odsunąć i dać mi działać.Ostrorznie do niego podeszłem,dalem mu dorsza i delikatnie dotknołem jego nos.Smoki zwykle wtedy odlatują,ale ten nie odleciał.Podrzucił mnie na swój grzbieti odlecieliśmy.Zobaczyłem wszystko z wysokości po raz pierwszy.Było wspaniale.Odwiedziliśmy 2-3 małe wyspy i wróciliśmy.Okazalo się,że nie bylo nas prawie 2 godziny,a rodzina dalej czekała.Razem z Mroczną burzą wrociliśmy do domu.Zaczolem go tresować,poszlo łatwo,zaczolem od latania z moimi wzkazowkami i z pomyslami pokonywania przeszkod(np.Mowię skacz przez klodę,smok pod nią przelatuje i mnie przerzucz).Potem opracowaliśmy kilka znaków na wszelki wypadek.Tresura trwała nie całą niedzielę.Rano poleciałem z siostrą na Mrocznej burzy do szkoły.Wszyscy zazdrościli mi smoka.Opowiedzialem im co przerzylem i o jego legędzie.Gdy po szkołe wrociłem do domu miałem dziwną wizję. Rozdział 5 Wizja Ujrzałem Kaia,byliśmy z Kaiem na wyspie Stormcutterów,lecz była pusta.Nie bój się-powiedział Kai.Jesteś już moim czwartym wybrańcem,mószę cię ostrzec,żeby nie przytrafiło ci się to co mi i innym wybrańcom-powiedział.To zdarzyło się innym?-zapytałem.Tak,i musisz uważać,żeby nie przytrafilo się tobie,lecz wyczówam w tobie wielki potenciał,mądrość i odwagę,wiekszom niż u pozostalych wybrańców.-odpowiedział.Ale jak może zdarzyć mi się to samo co pozostałym?-spytałem.Wszystkie Stormcuttery(tak jak Mroczna burza)sie odrodzo i przybędą do Polski-powiedział Kai.Musisz stawić im czolo,ponieważ jesteś jedyną osobą ktora może to zrobić,ale uwarzaj,żeby nie zginać jak reszta wybrańców-dodał. Rozdział 6 Dziwne zdarzenia Gdy się ocknołem była noc.Wyczułem że coś jest nie tak.Odrazu gdy wstało słońce polecieliśmy z Mroczną burzą(rzeby nie było wątpliwości to samiec)do lasu.Poszliśmy na polanę.Była pusta,pokryta ciemnością.Rozejrzeliśmy się trochę,ani żywej duszy.Lecz nie to było najdziwniejsze.Gdy wróciłem do miasta wszystkie smoki oszalały.Budynki stały w płomieniach,ludzie byli sparalirzowani,a niebo pokryły pioruny,ale najdziwniejsze było to,że smoki wychodziły jak by z pod ziemi(wszystkie gatunki,nie tylko głazorzarne).Nadeszła kolejna wizja.Była krutka.Ujrzałem wyspe Stormcutterów,a Stormcuttery zmartwychwstawały.Wizje mieliśmy obydwaj(ja i Mroczna burza).Polecieliśmy na wyspę Storcutterów.Wydawało się że ich nie ma,myliłem się,były ich setki. Rozdział 7 Walka Rozglądaliśmy się chwilę,a następnie ujrzeliśmy ponad 200 par wrogich żółtych oczu (ponad 100 smoków),chwilę potem zaatakowały.Były potężnę,lecz odpieraliśmy ich ataki,wzbiliśmy się w powietrze i zaczeliśmy w nich ciskać ogniem we wszystkie strony.Większość smokow odrazu upadła po kontr ataku,lacz wciaż było ich sporo.Zrobily to samo co my,a my odrazu upadliśmy.Zaczeła się walka na pazury.Ja znałem stare metody wikingów i miałem ich artefakty.Z plecaka wyciągnołem topur,i zaczolem atakować gady,po naszych atakach smoków zostalo co najmniej 27.Opadliśmy z sił,lecz uratowała nas kolejna wizja.Ujrzałem Kaia,który opadał z sił tak samo jak my.Nagle wyciągnoł z torby bumerang,smok w niego zionoł,a Kai rzucił płonącym bumerangiem,i prawie wszystkie smoki zginely,prawie,bo ostatni zaatakował Kaia i chłopak padł na ziemię.Jego smok(w teraźnijszości mój)strzelił ogniem prosto w pysk Stormcuttera,wykańczając go.Następnie się ocknołem,wyciagnolem bumerang i zrobilem to co Kai.Lecz tak jak u Kaia został jeden smok.Odrazu go zauwarzylem,lecz bumerang spłonoł.Smok naskoczył na mnie,lecz w ostatniej chwili wsiolem topur z ziemi i wbilem prysto po między oczy gada.Odrazu upadl kilka cm odemnie.Odrazu wsiadłem na Mroczną burzę i zaczolem lecieć nisko ziemi,ponieważ smok byl wykończony walką ze smokami.Lecz po tym stalo się cos bardzo,bardzo dziwnego. Rozdział 8 Czy to koniec? Moje ciało zaczeło zmieniać się w szary pył.Po chwili zniknołem.Zobaczyłem wyspe jak pod noktowizorem.kai znów tam był.O co tu chodzi-spytalem.Przecież pokonaliśmy wszystkie Stormcuttery-dodalem.Spelnileś swoją misję,więc razem z Mroczną burza zostaniecie w świecie duchów już na zawsze-powiedział Kai.Co?!Przecież ja nie mogę tu zostać,mam rodzinę,nie możesz mnie tu zatrzumać,i co to ten caly świat duchów!Jaja sobie zemnie robisz?!-krzyknołem do niego.Nie unoś się Marcin.Jednak skoro aż tak chcerz wrzucić do domu,muszę ci powiedzieć,że jest jeden sposób żebyś wrucil do swojego domu i rodziny,lecz będziesz musiał opuścić Mroczną burzę-powiedział spokojnie Kaj.Mroczna burza też tam byla i warkneła na Kaia.Nie.Bez Mrocznej burzy nigdzie się z tąd nie ruszę.Jest dla mnie jak brat,którego nigdy nie miałem!-powiedziałem.Dobrze.Jeśli ci tak zależy na Mrocznej burzy mogę zrobić wyjątek,lecz obydwaj musicie przejść prubę-powiedział Kai.Jaka to pruba?-spytalem.Najpierw musiż udowodnić,że jesteś godny swojego smoka,a on ciebie.Następnie musicie pokazać,że rozumiecie się na wzajem,i poświecili byście się by ratować drugiego.I na koniec czeka was przysiega że nigdy nie powiecie nikomu co się tu wydarzyło-powiedział Kai.Spelniliśmy wszystkie warunki Kaia.następnia poczuliśmy gorąco i zobaczyliśmy błysk światła.Zemdleliśmy.obudziliśmy się z Mroczną burzą na brzegu wyspy Stormcutterów.Odlecieliśmy.Lecieliśmy tak długo,że zasnołem.Na szczęście Mroczna burza nie zasnoł,bo było by po nas. Rozdział 9 Zakończenie Wróciliśmy do domu.Nie powiedzialem rodzinie co się tam stało,bo nie moglem.Powiedzialem im tylko że to jest wielka tajemnica,i nie mogę im powiedzieć.Z Mroczną burzą mieliśmy jeszcze wiele przygód:Walka z Ponocnikami nad wodospadem Niagara,wieczeczka do prastarych róin smoczego miasta,Pojedynek(ja i Mroczna burza vs. mój kuzyn,który pracuja dla wojska i jego Tajfumerang,,Nill",podróż do Afryki i inne przygody.Lecz wciąż nie dawal mi spokoju znak który byl wyrysowany na skale na wyspie Stormcutterów. Koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach